XARXU Multiverse Wiki
The XARXU Multiverse At some point a few billions in the future, the sun has expanded into a Red Giant star and is bound to inevitably explode. By some unknown circumstances, one of the unfathomably evolved humans from that period in the future - or 'Ultimordial Humans''' - is somehow sent back into the Medieval period, presumably to stop a sequence of events (see Butterfly Effect) that, when left unstopped, results in mankind being unable to escape the radius of the Sun's inevitable explosion. Unfortunately, this person - a woman named Dawn - incurs an esoteric form of brain damage as a result of the imperfect process that brought her back, resulting in her losing all memory of the reason she was sent back into the past. Coming before mankind as a vastly evolved being, Dawn comes to believe that she must be a Goddess of some kind who has come to Earth to bring about the salvation of the human race.... an imperfect, fragmented recollection of why she is in the medieval period. She presents this 'salvation' in the form of using her superior intellect and physical prowess to dominate the local civilization she arrives within, and establishing a Pantheon of 'Gods' that consists of herself and her progeny. Events unfold, such as the birth of her two sons, which sets forth a sequence of surreal events that lead to the eventual partial collapse of that civilization, and the Exile of Maximillion VonMitternacht - Dawn's great-grandson - and the events that lead to him ultimately becoming the self-designated Chronicler of the "Multiple Earths" (or "XARXU Chronicles" as they are later dubbed). Parallel Earths Listings The protagonist of our story, Maximillion VonMitternacht, has traveled to different parallel Earths, usually by accident or as the result of tragic and inexplicable circumstances. 'Earth-0003' Setting for the events that unfolded in the Realms of Shi'Kharath. 'Earth-1999' Setting for the events that unfolded primarily in a place called Tyran's Cove. 'Earth-2003' Setting for the events that unfolded primarily on an Earth called ''Tyran, in a continent/kingdom/royal city by the same name. Earth-2329 Setting for the events that unfolded on an Earth where humans and various alien warrior races fought for supremacy. Earth-3245 The "Hell Dimension" Maximillion VonMitternacht was exiled to after his Banishment and Exile from Earth-2003. Earth-6664 Call "The Omni Realm" by some, this was an Earth where the barriers between the different worlds momentarily weakened, and various entities found themselves transported here to compete in a series of competitions to establish their statuses as "Legends". Earth-7803 A parallel Earth where Magic and Technology were greatly divided between various continents, fighting one another to maintain their way of life. Earth-9014 A strange yet dangerous world where you can find futuristic cities, ruins and old mossy dungeons or villages on the same continent. even in the sky though there are problems between 'heroes' and 'villains.' as well as other groups and people in-between. it remains a mystery what led to world becoming how it is... to most people at least. Earth-9376 A parallel Earth called Arnaraen that faced the collapse of civilization, the rise of dark cults and religious groups, and the return of Dark Ones who brought back powerful magicks - and mythical beings once thought to be creatures of fiction - to the world. Category:Browse Category:All